There is a continuing need for new antibacterials since wide scale usage of any given antibacterial gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens. In addition, the known antibacterials suffer from the disadvantage of being effective only against certain types of microorganisms. Thus, new antibacterial agents are constantly being sought.
Antibacterials of the penem-type are known in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,074 (1982); U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,437 (1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,676 (1982).